ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Storms of Fate
Correct me if I'm wrong and it might have been changed since the last time I did this fight a year or so ago but: It says he does Megaflare every 10%, that should be The Wyrmking Descends not this fight. I only remember Megaflare at ~50% and then a Gigaflare at ~10% for Storms of Fate. --Bekisa 20:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) When I did this about 5 or so months ago he did do megaflare ever ~10% so that information still holds as of then. --Veloxe 05:36, 31 October 2007 (UTC) sweeping flail sweeping flail does not seem to be a spike flail type move. just fought him and he definatly seemed to be spamming it, regardless of where anyone was standing (i didn't notice anyone behind him, for more then 1 of the 8~10 sweeping flails). put a on it, for now, if anyone else can say for sure? -- 05:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) New stuffs Prodigious Spike - TP Move - Was tanking and always missed due to shadows but was definitely used on me. Was a tail poke, didn't knock back, abosorbed by shadows. Only used once or twice the entire fight so I could imagine it might be kind of nasty if it made contact. Also, seemed to notice that either Touchdown or Trample did a drastic hate reduction if not complete wipe. So just a heads up to watch out for those. Saisio 22:15, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Clearing Up Confusion The old organization/wording for both Storms of Fate and Shadows of the Departed was very confusing and misleading as to the order and placement of cutscenes at the beginning and end of each quest respectively. I edited this to hopefully clear up confusion, so as more people don't make the same mistake quite a few of our group members did. By not getting the final cutscene from 'Storms' before the conquest update, several of us now have to wait an additional week just to flag 'Shadows.' --Zhizi 13:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Testimony Won with 12 people on second try. On first try, ~14 people went in, used up 2HRs and lost. After regrouping, 12 people w/o 2hr went in. We focused on survival (DDs run away often, focus on 1 pld, have a backup pld keep flashing and curing, stunners take care of aoe, etc). We won and it was a smooth fight. I guess we just need to go back to the old school party style without crazy damage or using 2HR too early. Did this with a full alliance tonight. Relatively easy fight. For any PLD worried about tanking this fight and eating megaflare/gigaflare, if you've got about 100-120 fire resist in gear with barfira and fire carol up you can expect megaflare damage to be reduced dramatically (in my case as low as six damage). The rest of his fire based nukes will barely touch you as well. --MadFriarAvelyn 06:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page: " I Just Duoed this as a 85BST(Ramorakomo) with a 85 BLM(Toknherb) So Possible to win with a full party or less" - Dogtato 09:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC)